


Si sobrevivimos

by Mayaross



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Book 1: La Flor y la muerte (Olympus - Parente & Pascual), F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayaross/pseuds/Mayaross
Summary: SPOILERS OLYMPUS!!!Beren está cansada de decir y pensar que 'no es asunto suyo', pero no se le dan muy bien las injusticias, y empieza pisando fuerte en su primer día en la Akademeia. Parar esa injusticia en concreto desvelará algunos secretos, y puede que se arrepienta mañana.Camisetas de Paramore, dormir con o sin pantalones, una Poseidón irritantemente insufrible, y la eterna pregunta: ¿vivimos mientras intentamos sobrevivir?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Si sobrevivimos

**Author's Note:**

> Para Iria y Selene, por abrirme las puertas a su mundo con personajes maravillosos. Espero estar a la altura.  
> Y, como no puede ser menos, para todes mis chiques de Telegram: gracias por animarme a hacer esto, especialmente a M. (You know)  
> Gracias también a Xènia (https://twitter.com/laziestleezard), por cederme para este espacio su maravilloso encabezado de la badass de Olympus.

**T** odas las horas que no estoy entrenando están vacías. Puede que sea el único sitio en el que realmente me encuentro a mí misma, o puede que sea el único lugar en el que sé buscar. No me engaño; si no hubiese nacido para esto, es para lo que me he preparado. Es lo que tengo que hacer para encajar. Y aquí, la única manera de sobrevivir es no olvidar tu sitio.   
La Akademia es más de lo que esperaba y, paradójicamente, menos. Supongo que pequé de ilusa al pensar que no me encontraría con la misma mierda de los institutos, cuando evidentemente es esperar demasiado que se madure en un verano.   
Eunys tiene la sonrisa de alguien que ve infinitas posibilidades cuando la miro. La bolsa que lleva al hombro no parece pesarle nada a ese brazo que podría partir un tronco por la mitad. La verdad es que, si no fuera porque rehúye la violencia como yo una conversación banal, no se le daría nada mal ser una Ares. Tiene todas las aptitudes físicas para serlo.   
El barullo es insoportable. Los gritos son muy diferentes de los que oía en las calles, pero consiguen que me hierva la sangre y me dé un vuelco el estómago como si estuviera a unos segundos de otro combate con el que ratificar el sistema que tanto odio. ¿Lo acepto? Sí. ¿Me gusta? Tampoco es como si importara.   
Miro la pantalla exageradamente grande que parece coronar el edificio y tuerzo el gesto. Reproduce una serie de imágenes que definen, en su esencia, Olympus. Es solo una fracción de segundo, un pensamiento tan fugaz que no podría retenerlo ni aunque quisiera, pero está ahí: ojalá pudiera darme la vuelta. Ojala no…  
—¿Beren?  
La voz de Eunys me devuelve a la realidad, y también es un guantazo de sentido común: no he llegado hasta aquí para darme la vuelta cuando estoy tan cerca. He venido para demostrar que no hay otra Ares en este sitio que merezca estar en Cronos más que yo.   
No me está mirando, pero de alguna forma, sabe que yo sí.  
—Este es nuestro momento —me dice, a media voz, como si fuera un secreto.  
No lo creo. No creo que lo sea, no _este momento_ en concreto. Pero sé lo importante que es para ella, así que dibujo una de esas escasas sonrisas mías, y asiento.   
Cuando nos disponemos a subir los escalones que nos llevarán a la Akademia, la zona exterior del complejo se ha sumido en un inquietante silencio, casi como si el movimiento y la densa congregación fueran una parte indispensable del paisaje y en el vacío de las voces el aire se ha enrarecido.   
Pero no es por eso que me detengo, consciente de que Eunys sigue adelante sin mí.  
A veces el silencio es traicionero, porque lo que tras una multitud sería un secreto, ahora mismo es un juguete a merced del viento.   
No estoy segura de qué se trata, pero sí de que no es asunto mío. Y, sin embargo, solo puedo subir un escalón más. Ahora sí sé qué es. Es un ruego. Y lo que nunca debería oírse tras una súplica: la risa de quien se divierte a su costa.   
Soy consciente de que la gente cree que ser una Ares implica que no conocemos la piedad. Que si es violencia lo que se espera de nosotros, también habrá crueldad. Pero se equivocan. La guerra siempre es cruel, y no necesariamente tiene que serlo quien blande la espada. Dentro de las pocas opciones que tenemos, hay cosas que sí podemos decidir.   
Si decides bien o mal, ya es cosa tuya.   
Yo podría decidir alcanzar a Eunys, y por un momento parece la opción más plausible. Lo sería, si no me hirviera siempre la sangre. Si la serpiente que se revuelve en mi estómago se hubiese cansado de sisear. Puede que sea mi naturaleza, responder a la llamada del peligro, de lo prohibido, o puede que simplemente tenga más ganas de buscar una pelea que ver la habitación en la que pasaré los próximos meses.  
Sin dirección, guiada por un susurro que en mi cerebro es un redoble de tambor, avanzo sin pausa y segura hasta que es la sorpresa la que me golpea a mí. No debería sorprenderme, porque no tenía expectativa alguna.   
Ni siquiera reparan en mí, pero yo me fijo detenidamente en cada uno de ellos. Primero el que va de negro de pies a cabeza, que es, sin lugar a dudas, un Hades. El de su derecha tiene que ser un Hefesto, y el que se ríe de su propio reflejo en la eidola que está utilizando para grabar a la que está de rodillas y es, indudablemente, una Poseidón, es del servicio de Hermes.   
Cualquiera pensaría que sobrevivir a la Akademeia es lo que nos une a todos, pero nada es nunca tan sencillo. Puedes esconderte detrás de tu servicio todo lo que quieras que, al final, tampoco borrará si eres un niñato mimado que no tiene reparos al humillar a otros.  
Yo seré una borde sin remedio, pero, al menos, acepto mi naturaleza.   
Ella es la única que me mira, y es por accidente. Está intentando recoger las piezas de lo que se ha hecho añicos, y no me refiero a su dignidad. Creo que Eunys tenía uno de esos juguetes en la habitación que compartíamos. Una figura hecha a base de muchas piezas. ¿Cómo lo llamaban en la tierra? _¿Lego?_  
El azul de sus ojos se me clava como la rabia que siento a continuación.  
—¿Qué estás mirando? ¿Se te ha perdido algo?  
El gracioso que ha abierto la boca es el que también está grabando y que, ahora, cree que puede grabarme a mí.   
—Si no apartas eso de mi cara, tú no volverás a reconocer la tuya.  
Creo que acaba de darse cuenta de qué servicio soy, o lo intuye, porque se ha quedado pálido y ha retrocedido un paso. La Hades no ha borrado la sonrisa, pero el Hefesto ha bajado la mirada como si quisiera desaparecer. Quiero que echen a correr, y a la vez deseo que no apelen a la cobardía. Pero por la misma razón que yo empezaría una guerra ahora mismo, ellos harán todo lo posible por evitarla.   
Puede que nuestro servicio si nos defina más de lo que yo estoy dispuesta a creer.  
En cualquier caso, tienen mi cara en su eidola. _No es un buen día para la paz._  
Miro una última vez a la Poseidón y doy el primer paso. Ellos retroceden otro.  
—Si que hemos madurado —digo, y meto las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de color vino que a Eunys tanto le gusta—. Primer día y ya disfrutáis humillando.   
—No es lo que parece —replica el Hades—. Solo es… Oportunismo.   
—Sí. —Envalentonado por la ocurrencia de su amigo, el Hermes vuelve a apuntar la cámara hacia la víctima. Porque eso es lo que es. Una víctima más—. No miraba por donde iba.  
Tengo que recordarme que este no es mi hogar, que no me debo a las apuestas, que no voy a ganar nada por hacer lo que me piden los puños. Y que, desde luego, no es lo que me conviene hacer en mi primer día.   
Pero ellos no saben hasta qué punto estoy dispuesta a contenerme.  
—Me ha pasado lo mismo —desvio la mirada en lo que parece que analizo probabilidades—. Me he levantado con ganas de hacer honor a lo que represento, y sin mirar por dónde iba, he llegado aquí. Bueno —vuelvo a ellos—, a caballo regalado…  
Al siguiente paso que doy retroceden todos, no solo el Hermes. Todos, excepto el Hades. Sus ojos negros me retan. Parece que es el único que no se traga el farol. Y con único, me incluyo yo. Espero que tenga razón, porque yo ahora mismo no respondería por mí.  
—Solo ha sido un malentendido —señala el Hefesto, sin alzar la mirada.  
No puedo avanzar más, el Hades me bloquea, seguro de que es un escudo inquebrantable. Es más alto que yo, pero no me molesta mirar hacia arriba para devolverle la desafiante mirada.   
—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Ares —susurra—. No compliquemos las cosas, ¿eh?  
—Tonterías. Pero si esto está servido para un entierro. Dos víctimas, y un Hades. Puede que hasta incluso te dé algunos puntos antes de la ceremonia.   
—Thyel —llama el Hefesto, con prudencia—. Deberíamos irnos.   
—Sí, _Thyel_ —repito—. Deberías irte.   
Si el Hades no borra esa media sonrisa, se la borraré yo.  
—O podríamos… —el movimiento de su mano, subiendo, es lento. Yo aprieto los dedos al cerrar los puños, rozando el límite de lo que estoy dispuesta a aguantar—. Presentarnos. No me has dicho cómo te llamas.  
Sus lánguidos dedos están tan cerca de mi mejilla que el impulso a estas alturas es incontrolable. Le aparto la mano de un manotazo. _Qué maduro. Vamos a cosificar a la Ares para conseguir lo que queremos, seguro que se muere de ganas de que la toquen mis manos._  
Él tensa la mandíbula, y yo quiero rompérsela.   
—No me toques.   
El Hefesto insiste una vez más. No suelto el aire que contengo junto a la adrenalina que palpita en mis sienes como una bomba a punto de estallar, ni siquiera cuando, aparentemente convencido, el Hades se hace a un lado.  
Al último que veo apartarse es el Hermes, y es cuando reacciono.  
—La eidola —les recuerdo.  
Casi puedo notar cómo se tensa a la exigencia de mi voz. Duda, pero al final se acerca y hace lo sensato: me la entrega.  
La dejo caer al suelo, para sorpresa de nadie, y la piso, haciéndola añicos. Como el absurdo juguete de la Poseidón.   
—¡Pero qué…! —exclama él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Podrías haber borrado el video! ¿Qué coño voy a hacer sin…?  
—¿Tengo cara de que sea mi problema?  
Me he acercado tanto a él al decirlo que podría morderle. Igual piensa que lo haré, porque da un brinco y se aleja, volviendo al espacio seguro que es su grupo.   
Cuando se han ido, bajo la mirada a la Poseidón. Sigue recogiendo las piezas como si en lugar de su juguete, acabaran de destrozarle el alma y no pudiese levantarse sin ella.  
—¿Estás bien?   
Me acuclillo, a su altura. No porque quiera volver a ver esos ojos. Supongo que solo quiero comprobar que no se ha hecho daño. Ella asiente, errática, y tras una pausa en la que se queda completamente quieta, me mira.  
Vale, puede que sí fuera por los ojos.  
—Gracias. No tenías por qué hacerlo.  
—Ya. Pero quería —finjo que me importan esas pequeñas piezas metálicas buscando algunas, aunque no las recojo. Pero al menos no tengo que mirarla a ella—. Yo que tú desistiría. No parece que vayas a poder arreglarlo.  
—Yo puedo arreglarlo casi todo.   
Lo dice con la boca pequeña, y hay algo en su manera de mantener la cabeza gacha que me resulta familiar. No es que yo me sienta así, es que, lamentablemente, he tenido que verlo a diario.  
Casi pregunto. Luego recuerdo que no es asunto mío, ni quiero que lo sea.  
—Ve con más cuidado la próxima vez —resuelvo, antes de ponerme en pie.  
Al menos una de las dos ha ganado, su cara no estará dando vueltas por la nube. Yo, en cambio, no he conseguido calmar nada. La tormenta solo se ha hecho más fuerte.  
Será mejor que encuentre a Eunys antes de que se cruce con el Afrodita equivocado.   
La Poseidón no dice nada cuando me levanto, y tampoco según me alejo. Bien. Cuanto menos personal sea esto, mejor.  
—Naraim.  
_¿Qué ha dicho?_ En contra de mis instintos, detengo mis pasos y cuando la miro, me descoloca su sonrisa. ¿Me está dando su nombre?   
—Me llamo Naraim —elabora—. ¿Mi salvadora tiene nombre?  
_No, aquí no. Ya no._  
—Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte.   
Sé que no me cree. No tendría esa sonrisa si me creyera. Le doy la espalda y mientras intento olvidar esos ojos azules, llego a la conclusión de que la verdadera _Odisea_ será aprender a controlar mis impulsos. 

* * *

**E** stoy un poco más cerca de convertirme en eso para lo que me he preparado desde que tengo memoria. La decisión fue casi unánime, y aunque no lo hubiese sido, yo me dirigiría a mis compañeros por sus servicios. Es más fácil. Otra vez, _es menos personal_. No tengo intención de perder cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarnos a la Odisea, pero cabe la posibilidad, y cuánto menos te aferres a algo, menos dolerá el día que lo pierdas.  
Como si no haber olvidado cierta Poseidón no fuera suficiente, tengo que soportar a uno todos los días. No es que _este_ Poseidón me caiga mal, es que no me cae bien. No es lo mismo, no. Para no encenderme más evito pensar en el otro, en el idiota de Hefesto, que no estoy segura de si es que no capta la indirecta, o no tiene el valor para ser más directo con el rechazo. Es como estar atrapada en un bucle infinito de idiotez extrema.   
Miro al Poseidón mientras me seco las manos en el trapo. A estas horas, a poco de que despunte el atardecer, la cafetería está mucho menos concurrida.   
—¿Te das cuenta de que no quiere saber nada de ti, no?  
El poseidon me mira con esos ojos azules que me recuerdan a otros. Sonríe.  
—Eso no lo hace menos divertido —contesta.  
_Si tú lo dices._ No lo hará menos divertido, pero si lo hace más patético. O puede que en el fondo admire un poco su persistencia. La perseverancia no es una cualidad que abunde.  
—Tú podrías probar a ser un poco más simpática. ¿Te duele sonreír? —me pregunta.  
—Mucho.   
No le sorprende mi respuesta, de hecho, parece divertirle. Me molestaría más su indiferencia, por suerte Eunys aparece en mi campo de visión cargando con dos enormes bolsas de basura.  
—Voy a deshacerme de esto —me dice, acercándose—. ¿Al final vas a venir?   
Quiero gruñir. Sabe que me apetece tanto ir a una fiesta como mantener una conversación con nuestra Hades voluntariamente. El Poseidón intercambia miradas con las dos.   
—¿Me lo preguntas a mí?  
—Persistente y egocéntrico. Lo tienes todo —señalo.  
Eunys pasa el brazo por los hombros del que será nuestro piloto y, de repente, el Poseidón parece más pequeño de lo que es. Todos parecemos más pequeños de lo que somos al lado de nuestra Dionisio.  
—No, pero te lo digo ahora. Tenemos planes esta noche. Unas cervezas...   
—¿Todavía servís café?  
Soy pálida por naturaleza, pero estoy convencida de que ahora ya no me queda ni una pizca de color en las mejillas. ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? _Exijo un minuto de silencio para honrar y despedir el estúpido sueño de no tener que volver a verla en lo que queda de curso.  
_Eunys parpadea y el Poseidón sonríe, como si tuviera un tic en los labios. Me pregunto cuántas de sus sonrisas son genuinas y cuántas son falsas.  
—Sí —contesto. Una respuesta sencilla, directa, que no da pie a más conversación.  
—Estupendo. ¿Vas a prepararlo tú?  
Al parecer me equivocaba. No sé qué me desconcierta más, la pregunta, o el silbido de admiración de Eunys.   
—O él —indico hacia el Poseidón con la cabeza.  
—No, él no puede —Eunys tira de él. ¿Qué está haciendo?—. Me acompaña a sacar la basura. Pasadlo bien.   
No tengo ni puñetera idea de qué está pasando, ni el por qué de la sonrisa de mi amiga, o la nada sutil palmada que me da en el culo. O por qué, antes de que me dé cuenta, estoy prácticamente sola en un sitio ridículamente grande con unos ojos absurdamente azules mirándome como si no hubiese nada más. En algún momento me he cruzado de brazos, en esta postura de rechazo que llevo a todas partes y que tan bien me funciona.   
No quiero, pero me fijo más en ella. En lo nívea que es su piel, el tono turquesa de un pelo corto y desordenado. La camiseta de _Paramore_.   
—¿Entonces…?   
Frunzo el ceño.  
—¿Qué quieres? —espeto.  
—Café con leche. Con sirope de avellana —añade—, si tienes.   
Asiento y me doy la vuelta para enfrentar la cafetera. _Sirope de avellana._ Voy a matar a Eunys en cuanto descubra cómo escapar de esta situación. Ha querido dejarme a solas con ella porque ha intuido, groso error, que me gusta. A mí no me gusta nadie. Como si ella no lo supiera. No malgasto tiempo en cosas pasajeras. O _personas_ pasajeras.   
El que quiera ignorar que dentro de poco seremos enemigos intentando conquistar una bandera a cualquier precio y en nombre de Olympus, que lo haga. Yo no. Dejé la insensatez atrás el día en que me prometí que haría _cualquier cosa_ por sobrevivir. Los insensatos son los primeros en morir.  
Coloco la tapa en el vaso desechable. No llego a tenderle el vaso porque cuando me giro, veo que ha dejado sobre la barra, junto al servilletero, una nave espacial en miniatura.  
Sin mutar el gesto, la miro a ella.  
—La he arreglado —explica con esa relajada sonrisa; la misma que tenía cuando le aseguré que si le decía mi nombre, tendría que matarla—. Ya te dije que puedo arreglarlo casi todo.  
Tengo que admitir que es una réplica bastante conseguida, y que siento unas insospechadas ganas de sonreírle. _A ver; es una victoria. Pequeña, pero una victoria._  
—Estupendo. Aquí tienes tu café con leche, con sirope de avellana.  
Lo ha hecho adrede. Ha alargado los dedos a conciencia para rozar los míos en lo que coge y no coge el vaso. Su contacto es frío, como el océano, en contraste al calor propio del fragor de la batalla que siempre desprendo yo.   
_¿Pero por qué estoy pensando en océanos y batallas?  
_A lo mejor porque sigue sonriendo. ¿Es que ha notado el escalofrío que me ha recorrido? Sé que es improbable. Y, aun así…  
_Céntrate, Beren. Tienes que cortar esto por lo sano. Aquí, y ahora. Recuperar tu postura._ Brazos cruzados, mentón alto y el toque final: mirada indiferente.   
—¿Quieres algo más?   
Me analiza. No de la manera que analizo yo, sino como si buscara la forma de surfear la ola de mi evidente rechazo. ¿Es que no tiene ni una pizca de orgullo?  
Amaga con irse, pero no tengo tanta suerte.  
—Ah, sí. — _Si me invita a un café, exploto_ —. Decirte que lo que hiciste en _pankrátion_ aquella noche fue muy valiente.   
Antes de temblar de rabia me estremezco, y odio esta sensación. La vulnerabilidad que esa palabra me recuerda, saber que fue la única vez que dudé poder llegar hasta aquí, que no estuve segura de ser la Ares que Olympus necesitaba. Que fui demasiado humana.   
No la veo marcharse. No veo nada. Me he congelado en el frío que me ha dejado su sutil caricia y el recuerdo de una noche que por mucho que lo intento, no consigo dejar atrás.  
Me persigue, como un fantasma que se ha escapado de una holoánima y que suele presentarse en vívidas pesadillas. Hoy, ha venido escondido en la sonrisa de una Poseidón.

* * *

A pesar de lo mucho que lo intento, no consigo sacarla de mi cabeza en toda la noche. Doy vueltas en una cama que huele a cerveza y remordimientos hasta que no puedo más.   
Necesito saberlo. Y necesito saberlo ahora.  
Golpeo la puerta frente a mí, sin pausa, hasta que se abre. El Hefesto me mira entre sorprendido y somnoliento, aunque no tanto como debería estar. Son las tantas de la madrugada. ¿Estaba despierto?  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Sabes la hora que es?  
Esto va a escocer. Inspiro, y lo suelto.  
—Necesito tu ayuda.  
Su fruncido de ceño se intensifica. _Ya, Hefesto, yo también estoy sorprendida.  
_—¿Ahora?  
—No, es que tenía ganas de verte.  
Se pasa la mano por el pelo y me parece un niño enfurruñado. Le veo echar un vistazo a su espalda. Casi puedo oler la mezcla de los perfumes del Afrodita desde aquí.   
—Vale, pero rápido. ¿Qué quieres?  
—Necesito un número de habitación.  
Ya sé lo que está pensando; que todos le vemos como una especie de pequeño delincuente. Yo en realidad admiro bastante sus aptitudes, aunque no se lo diga. Intuía que se haría rogar un poco más, pero para mi sorpresa, acepta el reto.  
—¿De quién?  
—Solo sé el nombre. Naraim. Es del servicio de...  
—Espera aquí.  
Me deja con la palabra en la boca y me cierra la puerta en los morros. Qué suerte tiene de que esté intentando canalizar toda mi rabia para descargarla contra otra persona.   
Mientras espero, el pasillo se hace cada vez más estrecho. La Akademeia está sumida en el silencio propio de la noche, pero para mí siempre hay ruido. Y desde que _esa_ palabra salió de los labios de _esa_ Poseidón, tengo una opresión constante en el pecho y un grito atascado en la garganta. Recuerdo a Eunys diciéndome que _todos tenemos nuestro propio talón de Aquiles_ , y me revienta que la persona que ha dado con el mío ni siquiera me conoce. No sabe nada sobre mí. ¡Nada! Esta sensación de estar a punto de desbordar es muy diferente al frenesí del combate, o los nervios de esos instantes previos a que chillen las bocinas y cientos de pares de ojos se fijen solo en mí. Los que han apostado a mi favor, y los que no.  
Los que quieren que gane, y los que necesitan que pierda.  
Siempre he luchado para sobrevivir. Si no me vendaba yo para seguir, lo hacía Eunys, que libraba sus propias batallas durante el día y cuidaba de mí cuando caía el sol.   
La Akademeia es diferente. No lucho por dinero, no gano para subsistir. _Lucho porque merezco estar aquí_. Más que los que lo han tenido regalado. Más que muchos de _Cronos_ y, sin lugar a dudas, mucho más que _ella.  
_Soy un volcán a segundos de erupcionar cuando Aden abre la puerta, y creo que se da cuenta, porque junta mucho los labios y se queda completamente quieto.  
—¿Y? —apremio.  
No me quedo para darle las gracias, enfilo por el pasillo no como alma que se lleva un Hades, sino más como si el infierno ahora mismo fuera yo.   
Tampoco me importa si son las tantas de la noche cuando aporreo la puerta. Ahora mismo no estoy segura de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Ahora mismo todos mis esfuerzos podrían convertirse en cenizas por un irrefrenable ataque de pánico. _Ira._ No pánico.  
No sé si respiraba todavía antes de que se abriera la puerta, pero definitivamente no lo hago después. La Poseidón me mira con el azul de sus ojos más apagado de lo que lo recuerdo, o es que no los tiene abiertos del todo.   
Se me encienden las mejillas y me muerdo el labio. ¿Quién abre la puerta de su dormitorio a las tantas de la noche con una ridícula camiseta de un monigote amarillo, y sin pantalones? No; _¿quién duerme sin pantalones?  
_—Hola —dice, a media voz, confundida.  
Se me va a salir el corazón del pecho, así que seguro, _seguro_ que quiero pegarle.  
—¿Duermes en bragas? —le suelto.  
Y sí: es una acusación.  
Ella se apoya en el marco de la puerta y enreda los dedos en ese ridículo pelo azul.  
—¿Has venido para preguntarme si duermo en bragas?  
Me desconcierta tanto que tengo que recordar dónde es arriba y dónde es abajo para volver a orientarme.   
—No —escupo. Quiero parecer indiferente, y solo consigo parecer ofendida.  
—¿Tú no duermes en bragas? —me pregunta.  
Esto es increíble. _Ella_ es increíble. Increíblemente insufrible.   
—Ponte algo. Tenemos que hablar.   
Caminamos por los vacíos, que no oscuros pasillos de la Akademeia en silencio. La Poseidón se ha puesto unos pantalones holgados, lo bastante para que le quepan las manos en los bolsillos y las pierda. Me doy cuenta de que la miro en exceso, pero no es lo que ella cree. Intento grabar bien su imagen completamente vestida para olvidarme de la que me ha recibido con unas piernas desnudas que no han visto un corte en su vida.   
Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera me ha preguntado dónde vamos.   
—¿Lo haces mucho? —me pregunta cuando nos metemos en el ascensor—. Esto de sacar a chicas de su cama a las tantas de la madrugada.   
Le doy tres veces al botón, por si una vez no es suficiente, y opto por no contestar. Puede que a veces lo parezca porque callo más de lo que hablo, pero no soy imbécil. Sé a lo que está jugando. Eunys también lo supo cuando decidió dejarnos solas en la cafetería.   
Está claro que vemos tableros de juego muy diferentes.   
Cruza las manos en la espalda.   
—A mí me gusta más cuando juegan a meterse _dentro_ de la cama, pero…  
Las puertas se abren y no la espero; salgo, y cuento los metros que me separan de la salida. De un aire más fresco. De un espacio más amplio en el que no pueda predominar su aroma, porque apesta a alguno de esos perfumes con fragancias “frescas”.   
El frío me estremece, me cala los huesos, pero no apaga el fuego. Sigo ardiendo, y noto su presencia a mi espalda. No quiero pensar en sus piernas, quiero pensar en lo que puede saber de mí. En qué le habrán contado, y _quién._ Nadie puede saber esto. Nadie.  
—¿Estás bien? Porque a mí no me parece que estés bien. Si quieres…  
Cuando me doy la vuelta para enfrentarla se está mirando las botas, esas cuyos cordones se ha atado minuciosamente en perfectos lazos. Nada en ella tiene sentido. No puedes dormir en bragas como si todo te diese igual, y luego atarte las botas como si tu vida dependiera de no tropezar con los cordones.  
Me acerco a ella, zancada a zancada, y no tardo en acorrarlarla entre mi cuerpo y la pared que debe estar tan fría como ella. Me mira a los ojos y no veo miedo en los suyos, solo curiosidad. Destilan un brillo diferente cuando subo las manos al cuello de su camiseta, que aferro entre los dedos con toda la rabia que he contenido desde que mencionó _pankrátion.  
_—Tienes un minuto para explicarme cómo te has enterado, y si no me gusta la respuesta-  
—¿Me matarás?  
No está vacilándome. No es mofa lo que transmite su voz. Su tono es tan neutro que, ahora, la que está otra vez desconcertada soy yo.  
—No serías la primera —advierto. Ella no tiene por qué saber si es verdad, o mentira.  
Como método de intimidación esta maniobra es de manual, salvo que la persona a la que te acercas tenga esos ojos y un aliento que huele a menta. Entonces parecerá que tu plan se vuelve en tu contra en cuestión de segundos.  
—Estaba allí —susurra, aguantándome la mirada—. Esa noche. No me lo ha dicho nadie, lo vi con mis propios ojos.   
No es que quiera soltarla, es que pierdo la fuerza por momentos. El fuego que ha hecho que no note el frío se está apagando, y no me gusta lo que queda después.  
Aunque no abro la boca, sé que mi mirada pide más. Que no me suelte esa mierda y se quede tan ancha.  
Se arregla el cuello de la camiseta.  
—Por razones que no vienen al caso, estaba trabajando allí la noche que participaste en _pankrátion._ Ayudaba a mi padre en trabajos temporales de vez en cuando, y recuerdo que ese trabajo en concreto me daba ganas de vomitar. No prestaba mucha atención —se aclara la garganta y encoge algo el gesto, pero no se ha movido—, pero llevaba un buen rato oyendo cuánto subían las apuestas para el último combate de la noche, y me sorprendió que una de las combatientes solo tuviera quince años. Mi edad.   
No es así como yo recuerdo esa noche, y no me gusta la compasión que veo en sus ojos. Como si alguien me hubiese obligado a estar allí. No digo que no tenga razón, es solo que llevo demasiado tiempo convencida de que si mis circunstancias me definen, no tienen derecho a desprestigiar mis méritos.   
La Poseidón se sienta, encogiendo las piernas, y yo me quedo donde estoy, intentando ignorar el eco del bullicio de aquella noche que está llenando este inmenso espacio que hasta ahora me ha parecido tan grande, y empieza a quedarse pequeño.  
—El local estaba a reventar. Nunca lo había visto tan lleno, aunque tampoco había trabajado en el turno de viernes noche, que es cuando las normas se vuelven un poco más… flexibles.   
—¿Te estás protegiendo a ti, o a mí? _Esa noche se podía matar._ No es tan difícil decirlo, no parece que tengas reparos en narrarlo como si fuese un cuento de terror. Al menos no te saltes las partes jugosas.   
No sé si acepta o no mi desafío. Yo no soy el Afrodita, no me he molestado nunca en aprender qué dicen los ojos de la gente, o sus gestos cuando no están peleando. Puede que sienta lástima, o puede que se haya ofendido. No lo sé. Yo he aprendido a disparar y supongo que espero el momento de que todo esto pueda resolverse de un balazo.   
—El premio gordo se lo llevaba el ganador del último combate. Una suma de dinero digna para vivir en las zonas más decadentes… ¿Unas tres semanas? ¿Cuatro?  
_Con suerte_ , pienso.  
—Tu adversaria te sacaba dos cabezas. Y, aun así, contra todo pronóstico…   
_Y contra muchas apuestas. Dilo.  
_—Ganaste. Yo te miraba desde arriba. Estabas cansada. Apenas podías tenerte en pie. El público clamaba que acabaras lo que empezaste, querían a su ganadora. Porque no bastaba que la tumbaras, no era así cómo funcionaba. Era como ver todo lo que Olympus representa en un cuerpo muy pequeño. La división de todo. Las clases. Las decisiones. El bien y el mal. Lo que debemos hacer, lo que podemos hacer, _lo que queremos hacer_.   
Era más que eso, Poseidón. Era como intentar encontrar tu propia voz entre cientos, era estar rodeada de gente y sentirme sola. Era la rabia de lo que necesitaba hacer y el miedo de en qué podía convertirme, a pesar de que estaba allí para honrar a mi servicio y olvidar mi nombre. Es lo que quieren. Es lo que piden. Es lo que tenía que hacer. _Es lo que he venido a hacer._ No me mires como si la cobarde de esa noche todavía siguiera aquí.   
—No lo hiciste. Lo intentaste, pero no pudiste.   
Estoy segura de que la sonrisa que asoma a mis labios no es la que ella espera ver. Es ácida, de esas sonrisas envenenadas, sarcásticas. De las que hacen daño.  
—Y tú crees que eso me convierte en alguien valiente.   
Además de increíblemente insufrible, es increíblemente estúpida.   
—Cuanto cinismo.   
_¿Qué?_ Frunzo el ceño sin control y se me vuelven a encender las mejillas. Pero, esta vez, no tiene nada que ver con sus piernas.   
—¿Es que eres imbécil? —replico—. ¿Crees que sabes algo sobre mí porque decidí renunciar a todo ese dinero al negarme a matar?  
—No —niega, cautelosa, pero segura—. Creo que sé algo sobre ti porque en el fondo no eres diferente. Fuiste allí para demostrar qué podías hacer, y te fuiste para recordarte a ti misma _quién_ eras. Y puede que impidieras que me humillaran usando el respeto que impone tu servicio, pero no era Ares la que vio una injusticia, eras tú. Hasta dónde yo sé, Ares es el Dios que trae la guerra, no el que impone la paz a la fuerza.   
Su pedantería me recuerda un poco a la Deméter. Es como si algunas personas creyeran que lo saben todo, que entienden cómo funcionan las cosas y que los demás vamos dando tumbos entre decepciones y sorpresas. Que son mejores porque se aferran a su humanidad, a _sus nombres_ , a una lucha contra el sistema que no pueden ganar. Es gracioso, porque creen que pueden tenerlo todo. Sus principios, y la corona que les convertirá en jefes. Que cuando acabe el curso seguirán siendo los mismos. Que no tendrán sangre en las manos, que seguirán conservando la inocencia —la que no hayan perdido entre sábanas—, y que todo esto no es más que una prueba que tienen que superar.   
Es una prueba, sí. Pero no con la que demostrar algo. Yo no quiero ser la mejor porque quiero impresionar a alguien, quiero serlo para que toda la mierda que he tragado durante años haya servido para algo. Tener moral está muy bien cuando eres libre, sí.  
 _Pero aquí nadie lo es.  
_—Si llego a saber que me darías tanto el coñazo, no te ayudo.  
De pronto, con esa sonrisa que esboza, me siento descubierta. El viento ha soplado con más fuerza y decido acercarme. Me siento a su lado, pero a una distancia prudente, no vaya a ser que vuelva a tocarme y se me olvide que quiero matarla. Aunque es difícil medir qué distancia es prudente cuando su presencia se hace más grande con mi silencio, y yo cada vez más pequeña.   
Evito mirarla, pero le hago una pregunta que ha estado rondándome.  
—¿Por qué me enseñaste la nave?   
Vuelve a sonreír y se acerca un poco a mí. Yo la miro como si fuera un bicho que va a picarme, pero en realidad, me estremezco. No sé qué tendrán ese pelo ridículo, esas piernas que no parecen haber sido tocadas por nadie y esos ojos a los que el océano no les hace justicia.  
—Para demostrarte que a veces las cosas pueden arreglarse. Mi padre solía hacerlas. Las naves. Las vendía en el mercado negro. Esta no, claro. Esta era para mí.  
—Procura no llevártela en la Odisea, se reirán de ti.  
—Ah —mece la mano, restándole importancia—. Hay cosas peores que las burlas.  
—Sí, cabrear a una Ares.  
—Uhm… —entrecierra los ojos—. El servicio de Hades da un poco más de grima.  
_Menos la nuestra. La nuestra es una paradoja con patas. Ahora te miro mal, ahora no tanto. Me molesta todo este sistema, pero si tengo que pasar por encima de ti, lo haré.  
_—Ahora que parece que no quieres desfigurarme la cara —continúa—. ¿Te puedo preguntar por qué no lo hiciste? Te apuntaste. Luchaste. Sabías dónde te metías.  
Este fantasma lleva estrangulándome tanto tiempo que me pregunto si esta es la única manera de que me suelte un poco: exponerlo.   
Me encojo de hombros, como si la respuesta no me acelerara el pulso.  
—No había honor.   
—¿Honor?   
—Sí. Honor. Sé que, al final, matar es inevitable. Pero no era así como me lo imaginaba. Por dinero. Por complacer a una sociedad podrida. Gente que iba a disfrutar que una persona dejara de respirar, de existir, y se convirtiera en una base de datos programada con recuerdos. O ni eso; porque dudo que tuviera dinero para reservar un espacio para ella en Paraíso. No había honor. No estaba salvando nada.  
_Salvo mi futuro.  
_—Supongo que no quería ser cruel —sentencio.   
—Pero estás aquí para convertirte en la Jefa del servicio de Ares —me recuerda.  
—Tampoco quiero morir. A lo mejor se trata de pecar un poco para luego poder decidir que no quieres seguir haciéndolo. Sobrevivir hoy para no morir mañana.  
El fantasma no acaba de soltarme, pero siento una extraña ligereza en el pecho por primera vez. Quizá me haya soltado de otra cosa, y no sé exactamente de qué. Su silencio me incomoda, así que giro la cabeza para mirarla y la encuentro tan cerca de mí que ha tenido que invadir con creces mi espacio personal.   
Ahora ya sé lo que he soltado. El aire. No estoy respirando. Me pierdo en ese azul desafiante, frío, y cercano, e increiblemente insufrible.   
—¿Me matarías a mí? Si tuvieras que hacerlo.   
_¿Dónde cojones está mi voz?  
_—Si es matar o morir, sí.   
_No te acerques más.  
_—Te olvidas de vivir, Ares. ¿Qué pasa con vivir?  
_Que en la guerra todos pierden, Poseidón.  
_—Lo sabremos cuando ganemos —contesto.  
—O podemos averiguarlo ahora —susurra.  
_Quiere besarme.  
No he besado nunca a nadie.  
__Pero quiero.  
__No debería querer, y quiero.  
__Y puedo.  
_**_Hazlo.  
_**No sé si nota que yo me siento como si fuera a precipitarme a un vacío, y es por eso que toca mi brazo en una sutil caricia que basta para recordarme que sigo aquí. Ella sigue estando fría, pero yo vuelvo a sentir calor. En las mejillas, en el pecho, en la boca del estómago, en cada centímetro de piel que recorre con los dedos hasta que su mano, áspera, abarca toda mi mejilla.  
El calor también explota en mis labios al contacto con los suyos. Si yo soy guerra y ella es el mar, este beso es demasiado templado. Este beso me gusta demasiado para que se congele en una presión constante.   
Y porque puede que haya descubierto otro matiz de la rabia, la busco más, y ella deja que la encuentre. 

* * *

**H** a llegado el momento, y dudo que alguien esté realmente preparado. Solo somos unas marionetas y nuestros hilos los mueven esos que no tendrán que subirse a una nave, encontrar una bandera y pisar —es decir, matar, si hace falta— a todo el que se interponga en nuestro objetivo. Yo me siento preparada, pero no sé si realmente lo estoy.  
Son las 5:49 de la mañana cuando lo compruebo en mi eidola. Marchamos sin orden, pero con el mismo destino; compañeros de curso que nunca han olvidado que en realidad somos rivales. Nadie está somnoliento hoy, aunque puede que muy pocos hayan pegado ojo. Junto a mí caminan el Afrodita y Eunys. Mantienen una conversación que nadie más oye. Aquí todo el mundo susurra, y al final, susurro sobre susurro se convierte en un ruidoso murmullo. Yo me quedo con mis secretos y avanzo cabizbaja, no porque haya algo que me avergüenza, sino porque mañana, quizá, tenga que matar a alguien. Es para lo que estoy aquí, es mi papel. Estrategia, ofensiva. _Eliminar obstáculos_.  
No quiero verle la cara a ninguno de esos obstáculos, que sepa lo que tengo que hacer no significa que sea más fácil.  
Yo tenía un plan. Hacerme fuerte en esta coraza, ganarme mi sitio, y llegar a lo más alto sin deberle favores a nadie. Tengo un nudo en la garganta porque ahora tengo deudas, y los grises que me negaba a ver en el interespacio en el que planea la moralidad, me gritan. Me gritan que no estoy ciega. Que nuestra Hades igual no lo ve todo tan negro, o nuestro Afrodita todo tan blanco.  
_No necesito decir adiós,_ me repito.  
Solo ha sido una vez. Un beso. Unas caricias. Una batalla en el mar que nunca llegó a las sábanas. Un desliz.  
_No lo hagas_.  
Mis pies se niegan a dar otro paso. Eunys y el Afrodita desaparecen en la marea de los ciento veinte aspirantes. He parado y ahora alzo la mirada, buscando azul. Cada vez que creo que puede ser ella se me seca un poco más la boca, pero nadie lo es. Me estoy quedando sola a unos metros del hangar y nadie es ella.  
_Mejor. Sigue. Recuerda lo que quieres con el discurso de Atenea. Y sigue.  
_—No me digas que Ares tiene miedo.  
Aprieto los labios. Me molesta saber que si viera mi sonrisa no podría decirme que es de las cínicas. No me siento nada cínica ahora mismo. Me giro y ahí está; el pelo azul, corto y ridículo. Los ojos del mar. Y algo diferente; su uniforme con los colores del servicio de Poseidón.  
—Te gustaría que te dijera que sí, ¿eh?  
Se encoge de hombros. Me alcanza con pasos que cuento, para distraerme de esa sonrisa que pretende decir que aquí no ha pasado nada. Que no me arrancó un fantasma con un beso y luego desapareció como el humo.  
—Ella, de _Cronos_. Van a ir todos a por vosotros. Lo sabes, ¿no?  
—A ti te corresponde pilotar naves, no pensar en estrategia.  
—Si no te conociera mejor diría que estás cabreada conmigo.  
_No me conoces mejor.  
_—No se te ha visto por la Akademeia. ¿Has estado ocupada?  
Mi comentario le molesta, pero no entiendo por qué. No he sido yo la que ha puesto mucho empeño en no toparse con la otra. Cada vez que servía un café con leche con sirope de avellana me preguntaba si habría tenido el valor de pedirle a alguien que se lo llevara para no tener que verme a mí. No creo que mi beso fuera malo, lo que creo es que es una cobarde. Peor. Es una hipócrita. De las que van dando lecciones que luego no se aplican.  
_Eres increiblemente insufrible e hipócrita.  
_—¿Por qué? ¿Querías verme? —me pregunta.  
_Sí.  
_—No. Pero no estamos hablando de mí.  
Resopla, y aprieta los dedos en la tira de su bolsa.  
—Sé reconocer un imposible cuando lo veo, Ares. No era lo que querías, y te hubieses convencido de que tampoco era lo que necesitabas. Aunque no te lo parezca, yo también estoy aquí para sobrevivir.  
_¿Y qué ha pasado con vivir? Hipócrita.  
_—Si pilotas igual que te peinas, veo tu futuro un poco negro.  
Me sonríe, y yo contengo la respiración. _No me sonrías. No es un cumplido._  
—¿Te asusta un poco más?  
Arqueo las cejas a la defensiva, en un intento por reiterar que yo no tengo miedo. Ella chasquea la lengua y mira por encima de mi hombro. Supongo que no quiere que el despegue inminente nos robe segundos de despedida, pero las cosas son como son.  
—Morir, ahora que has vivido un poco —especifica.  
Ojalá, cuando la miro, pudiera recordar que el mar es sinónimo de libertad para quien navega y una prisión para el que se ahoga. Que cada vez que vea algo azul no pensaré en si me sentí libre, sino en que ahora es otra de esas cosas que se quedan para siempre, pero nunca puedes tocar.  
_Lo que quiero es no tener que matarte a ti. Porque lo haré, si debo.  
_Tiene gracia, mi propia voz me parece una mentira.  
—Soy una Ares —respondo—. No le tengo miedo a nada.  
No le importa que haya cruzado los brazos en el pecho, no es como si alguna vez mi rechazo haya conseguido pararla. Así que se inclina, y solo deja de mirarme cuando sus labios rozan mi mejilla, y susurra:  
—Mentirosa.  
Me permito pensar en su postura absurda en el umbral de la habitación, con las piernas desnudas y el pelo enredado. En el calor de sus labios. En el fantasma que me quitó. En la crueldad de que me ha quitado uno para dejarme otro.  
Se separa de mí, y con toda la compostura que soy capaz de reunir, la miro. Esta vez no sonríe, baja la mirada invitándome a que haga lo mismo. Tiene uno de esos juguetes en la mano que parece hecho con piezas de _lego_. Aunque no es una nave.  
Reconozco el rojo de mi pelo, los colores de mi servicio en el uniforme de Olympus que ha sido capaz de recrear. Me lo tiende, y yo dudo. No lo cojo.  
—¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —pregunto.  
—Es para ti.  
—¿Para qué voy a querer yo esto?  
—Para que te recuerde que, si quieres, todo se puede arreglar.  
El aire me pica en la garganta.  
—Quédatelo tú —le pido, y yo también subo la mano al tirante de mi mochila.  
Nos miramos. Ella confundida. Yo decidida a no decir adiós. No para siempre. Me inclino, y aunque es un poco más alta que yo, acerco los labios a su mejilla, y susurro:  
—Por si sobrevivimos.  
No vuelvo a mirarla. Me giro y avanzo decidida hacia el hangar, hacia esa masa de adolescentes, hacia el discurso de Atenea que está a punto de empezar. Y con cada paso, intento olvidarme de ella y recordar por qué estoy aquí.  
 _Porque lo merezco.  
Porque me lo he ganado.  
Porque soy libre_; ya sea en la nave que nos llevará hasta la Odisea, o en el mar.


End file.
